doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Agostina Longo
) |familiares = |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa }} Agostina Longo es una locutora y actriz de doblaje nacida en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Doblaje Su primer papel para un doblaje fue Power Rangers, a fines de octubre de 2008 y su primer papel fijo: Power Rangers R.P.M., en 2009 donde doblo a Summer. Filmografía Documentales *Big Easy Express - Voces adicionales *Chasing Madoff - Voces diversas Series de TV Gage Golightly *The Troop - Haley Steele ' *True Jackson - ' Vanessa Otros *Mi gato endemoniado - Carre *Supah Ninjas - Amanda McKay (Gracie Dzienny) *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Andy McNally (Missy Peregrym) argentina *Jessie - Angela (Jennifer Veal) *Power Rangers R.P.M. - Summer Landsdown (Rose McIver) *Saving Hope - Dra. Maggie Lin (Julia Taylor Ross) *The Killing - Sterling Fitch (Kacey Rohl) / Janelle Stevens (Leanne Lapp) / Voces adicionales *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Dimah Tchakova (Kat de Lieva) * Wolfblood: Familia Lobo - Shannon Kelly (Louisa Connolly-Burnham) *Pan Am - Amanda Mason (Ashley Greene) *No Ordinary Family - Daphne (Kay Panabaker) *Once Upon a Time - Mary Margaret Blanchard / Blanca Nieves / Sirena (Ginnifer Goodwin) *Castaway - Saskia (Tara Bilston) *My almost famous family - Toyah (Naomi Battrick) *The Hour - Ruth Elms (Vanessa Kirby) *XIII: La serie - Betty Barnowsky (Roxane Mesquida) *The Client List - Travis Parks (Tyler Champagne) / Katie Parks (Cassidy Guetersloh) *The Walking Dead - Amy (Emma Bell) *Lost Girl - Nadia (Athena Karkanis) *The Unusuals - Dtve. Casey Shraeger (Amber Tamblyn) *Código 9: Cámara oculta - Danielle Stewart *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Genene Jones / Sirvienta / Voces adicionales *Cara a cara con las mujeres asesinas - Amiga de Sarah *Woke Up Dead - Cassie (Krysten Ritter) *True Jackson - Vivian (Victoria Justice) / Voces adicionales *The Bridge - Mandy (Suzanne Quast) *Dr. Oz Show - Suzanne *Niní - Niní (Florencia Bertotti) *Cada cosa en su lugar - Skylar Lenox *Boss - Personajes varios *1000 maneras de morir - Personajes varios *Electric City - Makaela *Las hadas locas - Jo, el hada rosa *Necessary Roughness - Sheera Kane (Kate Miner) / Cindy /Voces adicionales *Adolescentes rebeldes - Whitney / Voces diversas *Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures - Voces adicionales *¡No te lo pongas! - Voces adicionales *Franklin & Bash - Voces adicionales *Drop Dead Diva (temp. 3) - Voces adiciones *Charlie's Angels (2011) - Voces adicionales *Programa de talentos - Voces adicionales *Mitad humano - Voces adicionales *Mad Men - Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales *The Big C - Voces adicionales *Paradise Café - Voces adicionales *Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show - Voces adicionales *Tower Prep - Voces adicionales *Franklin & Bash - Voces adicionales *Infieles - Voces diversas *Project Accessory *Hawthorne *Mitad humano *Miss Marple *Prissionares *Ogro y princesa *Otro lado del mundo *José *Aída *Zoe *Kate +8 *Jake & Blake *Querubín *Little Nick *Zoe *Angels *Crash Series Animadas *Pecezuelos - Pamela Hamster (Sabrina Bryan) *Ositos Cariñositos: Bienvenidos a Quiéreme Mucho - Amorosita *A de asombroso - Thera *Ultimate Spider-Man - Mary Jane Watson *Bajoterra - Dana *X-Men - Kitty Pryde *Olivia - Profesora de ballet (ep. 15), Voces adicionales *Ositos Cariñositos: Aventuras en Quiéreme Mucho - Voces Adicionales *Princesita Sofía, Había una vez - Voces adicionales *Doctora Juguetes *Motorcity Películas Animadas *Viola (Grey DeLisle) en Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido *Voces adicionales - Ositos Cariñositos: El festival de los Regalos Películas Sarah Gadon: *Belle - Lady Elizabeth Murray (2013) *Un metodo peligroso - Emma Jung (2012) *Los diarios de la mariposa - Lucy (2011) Anna Kendrick: *End of Watch - Janet (2012) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Rosie (2012) Adelaide Clemens: *Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D - Heather Mason / Sharon Da Silva (2012) *Wasted on the Young - Xandrie (2010) Teresa Palmer: *Mi novio es un zombie - Julie Grigio (2013) *Llévame a casa esta noche - Tori Frederking (2011) Lily Collins: *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Clarissa "Clary" Fray (2013) *Un invierno en la playa - Samantha Borgens (2012) Kate Mara: *10 años - Elise (2011) *HappyThankyouMorePlease - Mississippi (2010) Elizabeth Olsen *Red Lights - Sally Owens (2012) argentina *Peace, Love and Misunderstanding - Zoe (2011) Otros: *Stalkers - Ivy (Mena Suvari) (2013) * One Direction: Así somos - Fan (2013) *Me at the Zoo - Voces adicionales (2013) *The To Do List - Wendy (Sarah Steele) (2013) *The East - Voces adicionales (2013) *Restless Virgins - Anya (Rami Kahlon) (2013) *This Is the End - Emma Watson (2013) *She Made Them Do It - Sarah (Jenna Dewan) (2013) *Broken City - Katy (Alona Tal) (2013) *One Direction: Our Story so Far - Voces adicionales (2012) *6 Bullets - Tanya (Adina Rapiteanu) (2012) *Adopción de terror - Cheryl Broadbent (Samaire Armstrong) (2012) *Fatal Honeymoon - Tina Watson (Amber Clayton) (2012) *Lazos perversos - India Stoker (Mia Wasikowska) (2013) *Filly Brown - Lupe Tonorio (Chrissie Fit) (2012) *Travesura de Perro - Lily (Brittany Curran) *Yoko - Marcella (Lilly Reulein) (2012) *Mi perro es un vampiro - Skylar (Julia Sarah Stone) (2012) *Finding Mrs. Claus - Hope (Aislyn Watson) (2012) *Ni un paso atrás - Voces adicionales (2012) *Mentiras mortales - Reina / Recepcionista de Jeffrey / Recepcionista (2012) *Hitchcock - Janet Leigh (Scarlett Johansson) (2012) *Lola contra el mundo versión - Lola (Greta Gerwig) (2012) *Circle of Lies - Denise Dixon (Hilary Caitens) (2012) *Robot & Frank - Voces adicionales (2012) *Educando a mamá - Tavita (Raini Rodriguez) (2012) *MUD - May Pearl (Bonnie Sturdivant) (2011) *Celeste y Jesse por siempre - Celeste (Rashida Jones) (2012) *Desde el sótano - Lorna Michaelson (Nicole Vicius) (2012) *El exótico hotel Marigold - Sunaina (Tena Desae) (2012) *Radio Rebel - Stacy (Merritt Patterson) (2012) *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de Venganza - Enfermera (2012) *The Fighter - Hermanas de Micky (2012) argentina *Violet & Daisy - Violet (Alexis Bledel) (2011) *Scream 4 - Kirby Reed (Hayden Panettiere) (2011) argentina *The Woman in the Fifth - Ania (Joanna Kulig) (2011) *Justicia para Natalee - Natalee Holloway (Amy Gumenick) (2011) *En la oscuridad - Abby (Aimee Teegarden) (2011) *Asesinato en la frontera - Jennie Grace (Jacqueline Pinol) (2011) *Un asesino en la escuela - Taylor Fisher (Alison Woods) (2011) *Cyberbully - Samantha Caldone (Kay Panabaker) (2011) *The Day - Mary (Ashley Bell) (2011) *Juegos del pasado - Jenny (Sarah Wright) (2011) *Desde el sótano - Lorna Michaelson (Nicole Vicius) (2011) *Collision Course - Samantha (Janis Peebles) *Doggie Boogie - Cassie Barbison (Jesse Draper) (2011) *Locuras de carnaval - Dominique (Genevieve Guzchack) (2011) *Higher Ground - Voces adicionales (2011) *Halt Auf Freier Strecke - Lilli Lange (Talissa Lilly Lemke) (2011) *Ruby, la chica de mis sueños - Saskia (Jane Anne Thomas) (2011) *Rendirse jamás 2: Combate final - Eve (Jillian Murray) (2011) *Inmortales - Phaedra (Freida Pinto) (2011) argentina *Los 3 - Barbara (2011) *Piraña 3D - Investigadora submarina (2011) *Peligrosa compañia - Rebecca (Leighton Meester) (2011) *The National Tree - Katie (Paula Brancati) (2011) *Hanna - Sophie (Jessica Barden) (2011) *The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño - Cherry Curie (Dakota Fanning) (2011) argentina *Provinces of Night - Raven Halfacre (Hilary Duff) (2010) *Déjame entrar - Madre de Owen (Cara Buono) (2010) *Primera guía para moribundos - Camarera (Allison Graham) (2010) *The Extra Man - Mary Powell (Katie Holmes) (2010) *Almas condenadas - Brittany Cunningham (Paulina olszynski) (2010) argentina *Henry's Crime - Debbie (Judy Greer) (2010) argentina *Chloe - Anna (Nina Dobrev) (2009) argentina *Casi embarazada - Emma Clayhill (Bridgit Mendler) (2009) *La historia de Natalee Holloway - Amiga (2009) *La desaparición de Alice Creed - Alice Creed (Gemma Arterton) (2009) *Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía - Voces adicionales (2009) argentina *The Beaver - Norah (Jennifer Lawrence) (2011) argentina *Sorority Row - Ellie (Rumer Willis) Trailer / Voces adicionales (2009) *Creation - Voces adicionales (2009) argentina *Las fabulosas cinco: El escándalo de las porristas de Texas - Cindy Harper (Carissa Capobianco) (2008) *Private Valentine - Private Petrovich (Olesya Rulin) (2008) *El Pantano (redoblaje argentino de 2013) - Claire niña / Rose (Niamh Wilson) (2006) *El empleado del mes (2006) (redoblaje argentino de 2012) - Amy (Jessica Simpson) *Boat Trip argentina - Voces diversas (2011) *Fair Game - Voces adicionales (2011) *El último hombre - Heather (2011) *Josie y las melódicas (redoblaje argentino de 2012) - Josie McCoy (Rachael Leigh Cook) *Mira quién habla ahora (redoblaje argentino de 2012) - Daphne (Diane Keaton) *La camarera (redoblaje argentino de 2012) - Dawn (Adrienne Shelly) *Recetas de amor (redoblaje argentino de 2012) - Voces adicionales *Marido por accidente (redoblaje argentino de 2012) - Voces adicionales *Cortocircuito - Voces adicionales *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - Sherley / Big Baby *Nacidos para matar *The Switch *Limpieza Sunshine *The Reader *Más allá de la duda *The Gathering *¿Cómo saber si es amor? *First Squad *The Lincoln Lawyer *El fantasma del faro *Law Abiding Citizen *Solitary Man *Pistolero *The Cable Guy *Tamara Drewe *Barney's Version *Arena *Recetas de amor *The Joneses *Nueva York, te amo *De vuelta a la vida *Saliendo con otros *La Chica de mis Sueños *4 Wedding Planners *2:22 *Craiglist Killer *La secretaria *Acción de gracias *A beautiful life *Kites *Bulletproof Bride *El erizo *Camino hacia el destino *Get Shorty *Todos quieren a Mandy *Rabbit without ears *The Cross *Grace Card *Field of Vision *First of Legend *Seventeen and Missing *Nowhere boy *Sasquatch gang *Fifty Pills *Frame of Mind *On the Doll *Ulak *Justicia dos hombres *The Truth of Holloway *Heaven *Blond Ambition *Sueño de verano *Olentzero *Field of Vision *First of Legend *Meding Faces *Love's everlasting *Love's Unfolding Dream *Fifty Pills *Target *Sasquatch Gang *Manolito Gafotas *Condenado a Vivir *Buscando el perdón *Dulce clara *Plegaria sin respuesta *La biografiía de Georgia O'keefe *Dixie Chics *High School Musical Brasil *Buscando desesperadamente a santa *Sokkomon *Guerrero del bien *Rabbit without ears *El árbol mágico *Kerity, la casa de los cuentos *Brillo de arco iris *Seincerdaque nueva york *Answer This! *Christmas Tree *16 Forever 'Especiales' *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Demi Lovato / Shay Mitchell 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Civisa Media *Palmera Record *Media Pro Com *Magma Productora *Video Dub *Polaco Audio Studio *Masterdubbing *Crystal Dub *Mandinga Enlaces externos *Pagina de Facebook de Agostina *Canal de Youtube de Agostina *Twitter de Agostina Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina